


Blood

by SpookshowBabyx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookshowBabyx/pseuds/SpookshowBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker take on the Swan Queen relationship. When Emma crosses the line and begins messing around with Ruby, Regina comes at her full fire, leading to the discovery of darker tastes and fantasies for both women. Contains minor blood play and rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Good morning children. I did try and make the story description as clear as possible, but just in case; yes, this fic contains blood and violence of a sexual nature. This is something I've wanted to do for a long while now, but am aware that a lot of readers for my longer fics may not want this kind of subject matter introduced in those stories as it isn't to their taste and wasn't what they signed up for. So, this may seem a little different from my usual writing, but I hope some of you like it as it's been eating away at me for a long long long time now :)
> 
> Oh, and it may not seem like it right now, but yes, this is Swan Queen.
> 
> I've uploaded this first part as a prologue/ teaser as I typed it up on my phone and that's the easiest for me, but the chapters will be longer, and you'll get one tonight :)
> 
> Enjoy! And please review!

PROLOGUE:

Scarlet painted fingers clutch needfully at blood red leather; roaming and exploring the chilled, unyielding fabric, before slipping deftly into the warmth promised beneath.

A paper white dove reciprocates; playing distractedly through the coarse fur lining of a crimson hood, only to journey north to get lost within thick waves of dye-streaked chocolate that look almost black with night.

All further movements are harried- desperate- and both women will discover a fair litter of bruises come morning, as each seems set on having her way with the other.

The slight clumsiness that taints their rapidly heating display speaks of liquor, and when the blonde hooks an arm around the younger woman's neck as the latter turns them fully to back her up against the wall, a glass bottle dangles perilously from between slim fingers.

The slow trail of a pointed tongue down pallid flesh and the bottle falls; shattering into a glittering pattern of cruel shards.

A hand dips into a fur lined pocket- unmindful of the damage-and retrieves a gleam of silver that catches the glow of the streetlights.

Finding the slot she seeks by touch and memory of her time spent boarding above the Diner alone, the Sheriff fumbles the key into the lock and twists; never once breaking contact with the woman that lavishes her lips with her own while skilled fingers offer up sweet attention elsewhere.

Successful, the heavy door of the old building swings softly open; swallowing blonde and brunette into darkness.

The scattered remains of the forgotten bottle tremble just once as peeling paint comes once more to a close.

Across the street, full lips form a thin line.

The sharp click of black stilettos on rain washed tarmac resonates like gunshots, disappearing into the distance.

And then all is still.

Silent.

Peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Sheriff glances down at her phone upon hearing the alert that she has a message, she isn't wholly surprised as she spies whom the sender of the small grey icon flashing idiotically in the corner should be.

That said... She isn't _entirely_  sure whether Regina texting her is a _good_  thing...

It has been an odd couple of weeks- which is saying something given how obscure life in the small town can be as it is- and she isn't altogether certain just where she stands at present with Storybrooke's formidable Mayor.

At first they had argued.

Soon after, arguing had led way to pure malice whilst they had fought tooth and nail; first over her election as town Sheriff, and subsequently any minor matter of business thereafter.

Then they'd started fucking.

It hadn't been a planned act- at least, she doesn't believe so- but simply the result of countless lingering glances and pent up aggression.

And an almost debilitating lust.

The first time had been rough; the Mayor having come for her after hours to demand answers in regards to her latest applications of the law, only to serve up her own twisted form of justice against the unforgiving steel bars of the cell in which the blonde had spent her first night in this godforsaken town.

The second time had been little different.

Rough.

Hard.

Insatiable.

Of course, that was several months ago now, and since then there _have_  been the odd glimmers of gentleness here and there.

Indeed, she  _had_  taken it upon herself that one time to crawl up onto the darker woman's bed and straddle svelte hips only to work her hands over the tense knots of muscle antagonizing the delectable brunette.

And Regina  _had_  shown up at the Station following a rather public head to head between herself and Gold, bearing coffee and a gentle hand to tame wind-mussed tresses.

But, these moments are far and few between, and she imagines that deep down they both know it's the way it has to be.

There has been too much bad blood shared between them to risk allowing a friendship to bring it all to the surface. To question.

She will settle for tolerance.

And sex.

... Only, over the past couple of weeks, she hasn't been granted those things  _either._

And worse... She hasn't the faintest idea  _why_...

All she knows is that the rather pompous asshole on the- admittedly awesome- bike had shown up, and whatever sweet, forbidden deal she'd had with the Mayor was suddenly no more.

Never mind that she has made it a point on  _several_  occasions to quite loudly express her explicit  _lack_  of interest when it comes to August W. Booth.

_Seriously?_

"Fuck."

This low expletive is something between a groan and a whisper, as she admonishes herself for thinking so pointlessly on her current predicament as it only serves to worsen the thrum working its way hatefully through her rum-addled mind.

"Shit."

The low thud of her forehead hitting the desk as she tries to shut out the world.

A world which smells deliciously of cinnamon; which is currently serving to make her both hungry and a little nauseous.

"Ugh... Ruby..."

She sighs as she forces tired, green eyes back open and surveys a large paper cup wearily.

She supposes she should be glad-  _grateful_  at least- as she doesn't imagine many would have been as easy-going as the young brunette following their poor decisions last night, but then this is a quality she has always liked in the waitress ever since they had first been acquainted.

As it is, she had been awoken this morning by a soft prodding at her arm; bringing her sluggishly round from her semi-comatose state to find herself naked and entangled within slender, rose-pale limbs. Pretty pink lips had moved above her languidly, causing her to frown as the English language slowly reintroduced itself to her liquored brain.

_"Get up, hun, I need to get to work."_

Hun... Not her favorite term of endearment- and certainly not one she would appropriate for use herself- but one that had seemed strangely, well, _tolerable_  coming from Ruby despite their sordid state.

The brunette had proceeded to grin as the Sheriff had gone about the painful process of dragging herself out of bed, before directing her casually in the direction of her small en-suite shower; seemingly entirely unfazed by the nude state they had shared. Nor by the small flicker of wariness to alight the blonde's eyes upon realizing that this now made it impossible to sneak from the room and escape, as has always been her preferred course of action following the deed.

No, she had taken it one step further and had offered a warm, sunny smile- once the Sheriff had come staggering from the steam misted bathroom- along with the offering of clean underwear and a shirt, and the promise of coffee awaiting them down in the Diner before the blonde left for work.

She had even given the older woman's hand a friendly squeeze upon parting; responding to Emma's low muttering of 'uh... Ruby... last night was...' with a shaking of her head and a request for the blonde to be still.

_"I like you, and I had fun. It's nothing more or less than that unless you want it to be. I'll see you later."_

"I like you and I had fun..."

God, when was the last time she herself saw things so simply...

"You're getting old, Swan.."

No. Not old. Just tired of the emotional baggage that tends to come with associating oneself with the human race.

"Oh god..."

This time her words come out in a definite groan, and she retracts the hand she'd begun extending towards the promise of sweet caffeine hastily; not sure if she's ready for such a sugary assault in her current fragile state.

She chuckles weakly as she supposes age might actually have something to do with it after all.

Sighing, and pulling herself together, she plucks her phone from the small stack of paper she's been negating to acknowledge so far this week and opens the message.

_My study, 9pm. Knock, don't ring the bell._

Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion of a meeting, she finds herself willing to hope that she might at least find out what in the hell has the good Mayor rubbed the wrong way, even if she  _does_  end up taking care of more pressing matters by her own hand...

"Oh, christ..."

She rolls her eyes, though even in her hungover state, she finds herself a little amused at her body's insatiability.

It is something she has learnt simply to deal with over time.

Last night was simply a treat.

What she remembers of it, anyway.

Allowing a wry smile to touch her lips, she taps back a curt response.

_See you later. E._


	3. Chapter 3

Coming to a halt in front of the Mayor's impressive front door, the blonde hesitates for a moment before placing her fingers gently on the handle.

She is curiously frustrated with herself at present and she wants to gather her thoughts, as the woman that waits for her within the merciful warmth of the mansion seems to pride herself on feeding off such weakness.

"Should have come straight from work..."

She mutters beneath her breath, as the tight denim of the black jeans she'd gone home to change into digs into her hips maddeningly... A concrete reminder that yes, she's invested herself deeply enough into this strange and turbulent relationship to put in a little effort.

 _Not_  something she's all that thrilled about, to see the least.

Still.

What's done is done.

She may find herself irritated due to the fact that she's bothered to dress up tonight- or dress down, whatever you want to call it...- but her annoyance doesn't change the simple truth that she looks, well, _good_.

Very good.

_Great, you've discerned you're quite the vixen tonight, now do you want to get inside before you begin losing appendages to frostbite?_

Giving in to the irritable bitching of her psyche, the Sheriff complies with a small smirk and shake of her head; pushing open the door with care so as not to allow the heavy wood to creak, and taking a step across the threshold into the warmth of the grand hallway.

Her attention flickers briefly to the landing up above, but she quickly scolds herself for her fanciful wish to spy the boy at this time of night.

Not that she'd have a clue what to say to him to explain just what  _she_  might be doing here at this hour either.

Shuddering at the very idea of _that_  conversation, she hurries swiftly towards the dim glow emanating from beneath the door to the darker woman's study; recognising the schizophrenic flickering of light to belong to the fire within.

Knocking at warm, honey maple softly, she complies obediently with the low request murmured from the other side of the door.

"Come."

* * *

When she looks up to regard the blonde, the Mayor finds that she is every bit as angry as she had feared.

With Emma absent from her company, she had been able to tell herself that she would be in firm control of her emotions during their meeting this evening, but, as she takes in that forever mischief-laced grin and the sultry attire that hugs the younger woman's frustratingly desirable physique, she finds herself wondering just how resolutely she might be able to stick to such a promise.

"You're late."

"... By like two minutes..."

The blonde sighs, glancing up at the large clock that hangs above the mantelpiece.

"To show up late is a sign of bad manners."

"... At least I  _showed.._."

The Sheriff snaps, before shutting her mouth sharply; a little surprised at her own irate behaviour. Truth be told though, she feels she has a point. She has spent the last couple of weeks being treated with nothing but disdain by the woman that sits before her, and- while she ordinarily finds an obscure sense of enjoyment in Regina's haughty ways- she has grown fairly tired of being spoken to as though she were nothing but an unpleasant discovery on the heel of the Mayor's sinfully sharp stilettos.

"Of course you showed."

Scarlet lips offer in response, and the flash of anger the sentiment garners from pretty green eyes is matched in the flash of perfect teeth these rose petals divulge.

Pushing herself from her desk, the brunette stalks over to her guest and holds out a hand; silently willing the younger woman to offer up hateful red leather.

Dark eyes linger on the deep merlot of the teasingly translucent sleeveless blouse beneath, before finding sooty lashes and musing cruelly.

"Are  _all_  of your shirts as promiscuous, dear?"

"... Says the woman who gave me shit for wearing a polo neck the other day."

"Yes, well... Perhaps you are simply too easily influenced by those whose company you chose to seek."

"What does  _that_  mean?"

"It means you spend a quiet weekend at home with Miss Blanchard and proceed to walk around town clad as though you're thinking of joining a nunnery... But after spending an evening with less desirable company, you deem it perfectly acceptable to offer up your body to any soul that might wish to take a gander... As well as those unwilling to be _accosted_  with such sights."

Frowning, Emma crosses her arms uncomfortably over her chest.

"Less desirable company?"

"Miss Lucas."

"... Ruby?"

Her voice cracks as she utters the young waitress's name and she cringes at the fact. Finding the brunette's captivatingly dark gaze, she feels her stomach flip nauseatingly as she recognises the glittering spark of knowing that lies within those soulful coals, and swallows thickly.

"...What  _about_  Ruby?"

"Don't be coy, Sheriff."

"I'm not... I... I just don't see what she has to do with any of this..."

"You don't?... Ah, now see, I would have thought you'd know more about Miss Lucas than most..."

"...How'd you figure that?"

"A mere observation, dear... But then I suppose the fact that you spent the night in that little wretch's _bed_  doesn't mean the two of you had anything of value to  _discuss_..."

"I... I mean...What?"

"Did you or did you not spend last night with Miss Lucas?"

"I... How did you...?"

"It's a  _simple_  question, Sheriff."

Regina growls cattily, and the younger woman balks slightly as the brunette seems to be standing suddenly much too close. She is unsure what to say; sure from the darker woman's words that the Mayor already knows the answer to the question she asks.

Just  _how_  Regina might have come by such knowledge, she doesn't know, but lying about her late night tryst will do her no good.

And... Really... _Why_  lie?

Why find words of solace for the woman who has treated her with nothing but cruelty for the past couple of weeks?

Hell! Since she damn well  _got_  here!?

Why lie about the fact that her lust for the brunette had led her astray when she had suddenly been denied such pleasures with no warning and through no discernible fault of her own?

She had told herself that her drunken rut with Ruby had had nothing to do with the intoxicating Mayor, but no sooner had she crossed the threshold into the room where she now stands- accosted with the rich scent of apples and spice- and she had known just how wrong such a notion had been.

She craves the brunette.

Wants her.

And it is taking every ounce of control she possesses to keep herself from lunging at the haughty bitch; tired of always-  _always_ \- coming up the loser in their fucked up little power games.

"... Yes... I was with Ruby."

"... Sleeping amongst  _dogs_  now? How very uncouth..."

"What do you _want_ , Regina?! What do you  _want_  me to  _say_?!"

"Don't use that tone with me, Miss Swan..."

" _What_  tone?! Why not?! Who died and made _you_  Queen?!"

"... Sheriff-"

"- _No!_  You know what? You might be Mayor, Regina, but I'm the fucking Sheriff, okay? You can't keep treating me like  _shit_! You-"

"-Oh, my dear! Come now! We  _both_  know that entire election was a farce! You're no more fit to be Sheriff than you are a mother. You-"

"-How  _dare_  you!?"

"Easily... Anyone fit to play a position of government in this town would have better instincts than to go fucking the local vermin-"

"-Don't you dare-"

"-Oh, but I do, dear! I _do_  dare! You show up here in your provocative little outfit as though you imagine I might be planning on allowing you to sully me with your filthy hands, when I know full well where they've been! You thought you could come round here and  _expect_  something from me after crawling into bed with a headful of liquour and your satiation open for any willing to twist a finger up-"

"- _Stop!_   _Enough!_  Why the fuck  _did_  you invite me here, then?!"

Emma yells; her cheeks pink, but whether with shame or rage, it's hard to discern.

She is furious at the hateful brunette for her derogatory words and insinuations, and it hurts her head as she tries to corral the violent emotions such goading garners.

But it aches elsewhere also.

And isn't that just the _bitch_  of it all?!

The way that despicable, poisonous woman feeds that insatiable need that thrums between her legs with a fire she can't even begin to comprehend.

She has soul-searched enough to know that- like it or not- she is a glutton for punishment.

And Regina knows _just_  how to give it to her.

Still... Arousal aside, she still has her dignity, and she'll be fucked if she's about to stand here and let the words to leave those sinfully full lips fly.

" _Why!?_ "

"What did I tell you about your yelling at me?"

"Oh, shut up!  _Answer_  me! Ever since August got here you've been treating me just like you did before... Before...  _This_! What is it?! Jealousy? I'm not _yours_ , Regina, and-"

"-Miss Swan, It has nothing to do with the man's intentions, I assure you. Who you allow to fuck you while in a drunken haze is of little interest to me. You-"

"-Stop it! Why can't you just admit you're pissed about Ruby?!"

"I couldn't care less, dear."

" _Liar!_ "

"Sheriff-"

The Mayor warns; her tone low and forbidding as she watches the anger fester and grow within the younger woman's fine features.

Her eyes flicker to the heavy rise and fall of translucent crimson as sharp, white teeth bare at her animalistically.

But she is the predator here.

The huntress.

The blonde is nothing but prey.

... Surely...

"-No! You know what?! I came here hoping to just get an answer! That's  _all_  I wanted! I just wanted to know why you've been treating me like shit the last few weeks! And, you know what? I was wrong. It's  _not_  the way it's always been... This is  _different_! I came here wanting to ask a simple question, and all I get is you telling me that I'm cheap, and worthless, and some sort of hussy! Well,  _fuck you_! What does that say about _your_  taste?!"

"... I _beg_  your pardon!?"

"You heard me! You can hail down from that pedestal of yours all you like, Madame Mayor, but don't let's forget who  _started_  this!  _You_  were the one that pressed your lips to mine!  _You_  were the one that moaned my name that first time!  _You_  were the one slipping her perfectly manicured nails into my jeans and begging me to spread my legs a little wider!"

"You stop this! You stop this  _right_  now-"

" _You_  were the one that cried out against me, Regina! So tell me! After all the  _crap_  you've spewed about me tonight, what does it say about _you?_ That you moaned and begged and pleaded to be pleasured be a cheap little-"

But the rest is just a choked cry.

And then nothing but heavy breathing.

The Mayor looks down at her hands as if in slow motion.

If it had been possible, she would swear that what had started off as a simple, brutal shove had been tainted by the purple haze of her power from a time long gone.

But of course; such a thing is impossible.

As it is; her palms strike the Sheriff hard in the chest as she strives to shut off the hateful drawl falling from those accursed pink lips.

It's just a push.

But it's a  _hard_  push.

And the blonde stumbles backwards; her calves catching the low rim of the glass coffee table behind her.

But she doesn't stop there.

And then, suddenly all is fragments and shards as the glittering cruel surface breaks open and the Sheriff falls through that pristine web of glass.

The ringing echo of splintered pieces.

And then nothing but that wet, heavy breathing.

Looking up from her guilty hands, Regina surveys the damage with chemical adrenaline; her eyes sharp as they fall upon the fallen blonde.

Slashes of scarlet blossom and flow from pale, bare arms; trickling lazily to drip onto the floor.

Alabaster flesh mars sinful black denim; accented by ruby roses.

A web of crimson paints one of the Sheriff's curiously defined cheekbones.

"Emma...?"

Low. Tentative. Wary.

But there's something else, too.

Something darker.

And, as she gazes down at the result of her anger, the brunette is reminded of her former power and prowess, and she understands that this isn't the  _aftermath_  of their altercation.

It's a possible beginning.

The look she receives from impossibly diluted coals speaks of a similar understanding.

Breathing heavily, her mind racing as she picks up the coppery scent of the younger woman's blood, the Mayor crouches down purposefully slowly to regard the blonde darkly.

"You look a state..."

"... And you love it."


	4. Chapter 4

_"You look a state..."_

_"... And you love it."_

Emma's response is guttural, but her breathing remains slightly shallow. Other than this, she shows no further signs of being unable to tolerate what pain she must be feeling. Regina observes her silently from her crouched- predatory- position; eyes flashing with something wicked as she watches the younger woman's tongue slip to the side of her mouth to touch experimentally against the trail of crimson that weeps from her cheek down to her lips.

The narrow freshet the Sheriff tastes is one of three; its sisters giving way to the gravity that plays mistress over their position, and fanning out rather than down to seep into long hair and catch on a simple, silver earring.

"...Just _look_  what you made me go and do..."

The brunette hisses, but her eyes glitter feverishly, and when Emma responds by simply looking up at her through those insolent, sooty lashes- flickering her tongue slowly against her teeth to leave a faint smear of diluted pink against enviable white- she feels her sex clench in response and adopts a slow smile that speaks of nothing but danger.

"You should be more careful as to what you let escape your mouth, Miss Swan... Some of what you just said would have been... Quite... Hurtful... Should I actually harbour any  _interest_  in your idiot ramblings..."

She punctuates her words with two sharp jabs of sleek varnish against tattered denim, garnering a pained hiss through clenched teeth.

"Why? None of what I just said isn't true... The fact that you don't want to  _hear_  it is your _own_  problem..."

The Mayor snarls in response to this, but takes a small amount of pleasure in the strained quality to the younger woman's voice; Emma's gravelly scoffing reminding her of the last warning growls emitted by a wolf coming to the slow realisation that it's been cornered.

"Bold words for a woman in your current position..."

"Why? You've had me on my back before, Regina, as well as in many other positions... You don't scare me..."

"Hmm... Crass, but then I've come to expect little more from you... This _is_  the first time, however, that the colour has drained from your face quite so noticeably..."

"Worried about me?"

"Never."

"Good... Perhaps it's the company..."

"Excuse me?"

"Being in the vicinity of an Ice Queen and all..."

A small tick to the side of the brunette's jaw, and she leans a little further forwards; fingers digging in hard at a long laceration to the Sheriff's thigh, and her tone dripping with poison.

"Well, _dear,_  I am flattered that you should think of me as royalty... But one wonders what that might make  _you_...?"

"... Bored...?"

The disbelieving arch of a perfectly-maintained brow, and then Regina decides she's had enough of letting the younger woman talk to her in such a fashion. Dark eyes flashing maliciously as a self-satisfied little smirk graces the blonde's bloodstained lips, she takes a sudden hold of the paler woman's ankle and rises to her feet. Yanking hard to illicit a choked cry, she pulls the Sheriff free of what remains of the coffee table; the frame parting aside and fractured shards of glass catching and slicing pale skin as the blonde's shirt rides up.

" _Bitch!_ "

This time Emma's tone speaks quite clearly of pain, and she snarls up at the Mayor through gritted teeth.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

Another vicious yank- serving to pull the younger woman completely free of the littered glass, whilst embedding a few sharper pieces into vulnerable flesh. Glaring down at her, the brunette hisses angrily.

"You will _not_  speak to me in such a way under _my_  roof!"

Her lip curls as she notes the way Emma grimaces despite trying,  _oh so hard_ , to save face.

Her smirk doesn't last long however, as she is both smaller than the blonde, and unsteady on her feet in her sudden rage. As a result, she is given a fraction of a second to form the vague decision that stilettos are perhaps not the footwear of choice when it comes to dragging one's nemesis across a hard stone floor, before she over-balances and stumbles down on top of the Sheriff.

" _Ah!_ "

Ah sharp yelp from beneath her, and the Mayor covers any momentary embarrassment with a dark chuckle as she digs cruel fingers into the soft flesh that breaks her fall. Despite her earlier words to the contrary, she has long since grown to relish the feeling of the blonde's lithe frame beneath her own, and, as she looks down unto gritted teeth and pain-laced stormy green, her breathing becomes a little less even and she swiftly dips her head to trail her tongue across the streak of scarlet that mars the younger woman's cheek.

She suspects the sudden intake of breath that pushes the Sheriff's scantily clad chest against her own has little to do with pain.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that..."

"Oh yeah? What about how you treat  _me_?!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"You deserve it."

"Fuck you..."

The Sheriff's response is more or less predictable, and Regina saves herself the bother of pretending to find shock in those crass words and proceeds immediately to punishment. Crashing her lips forcefully against the blonde's, she bites down hard without warning; smiling when this does nothing to deter the younger woman's heated reciprocation.

She has continuously found herself reminded of her various playmates back in that other world- that _better_  world- since the two of them started their little sordid affair, and as she thinks on this now, her teeth work a little harder until they pierce flesh.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, her carnal activities had ranged from allowing those fortuitous enough to play her bedmate to obediently worship her, to the hard, furious fucking of angry, insatiable lust. True, there had been several of her lovers- like Graham, for instance- for whom the attraction and desire had been a rather one-sided affair, but  _those_  individuals had simply required a little extra... Persuasion. The majority, however, had fallen to their knees before her willingly- perhaps only to regret the act in due course- but desperate to serve in that most visceral of roles.

She is unsure just where to place  _Emma_  in that curious spectrum, however.

Despite being physically superior in terms of strength; the blonde has allowed herself to be pushed and shoved behind locked doors more or less to the Mayor's content... But she has done so with a snarl, and a good amount of cunning so as to be rewarded with her  _own_  way from time to time. She has been willing, and curiously accepting of being manhandled into obedience, but she has yet to qualify as what the brunette would call 'submissive'.

And she can  _give_  as good as she gets.

Except...

Well, except for in their current circumstance right  _now_.

It had been an accident- at least, an accident that the younger woman should fall through the glass of the coffee table- but the result is proving to be most intriguing to the darker woman. Once or twice in the past now she has closed a hand around the Sheriff's throat to be met with a flicker of disquiet in green eyes but a refusal to vocalise any fear, and there have been  _several_  instances in which she has marked the blonde with teeth and nails... But  _this?_  Well  _this_  is something new entirely.

Emma bleeds freely before her, just as though she were a servant girl requested to entertain her Queen...

And she likes it.

"... 'Fuck me', Miss Swan?... Oh, there will be a time for that later-"

"-I thought you were scared of me sullying you with my filthy ways or whatever-"

"-It's rude to interrupt, dear..."

"Pretty sure pushing someone through your damn furniture is rude too..."

"... Are you still whining about that?"

The brunette smirks as unbridled anger alights the younger woman's sharp features; lips and cheek bloody, but eyes bright and daring her to continue with this most delicate of dances.

It is a tango they have almost perfected; its origins founded long before either of them had taken the other in a sexual manner.

"I'm bleeding..."

"I've noticed... Now let me take a better look..."

"Huh?"

"... Roll over. Get on your stomach. And shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

_"... Roll over. Get on your stomach. And shut up."_

The Mayor orders quietly; rubbing away the mixed trail of the blonde's blood and her own saliva that glistens wetly from the younger woman's cheek to her jaw. She rises up slowly- placing more weight on her knees- to allow Emma just enough space to obey her command.

Green eyes flecked with gunmetal splinters regard her testily, before- silently- the Sheriff complies; growling when Regina assists her as she tries to manoeuvre in the tight gap proffered by splayed legs by gripping her upturned shoulder and pushing her roughly down to face the ground.

Whatever punishment such disobedience of the darker woman's request for silence- however involuntary her snarl- might have garnered the blonde remains a mystery, as sienna coals flicker hungrily over pierced fabric and the abused flesh it reveals.

The lacerations that had been visible with Emma sprawled out on her back had been sporadic, both in placement and in depth; the result of the younger woman's descent through fragile glass. The markings that litter the Sheriff's back however, are a combined effort of accident and the Mayor's wrath alike, and Regina wets her bottom lip with her tongue as she studies them with heated intrigue.

Shallow, regimented grazes dapple the blonde's lower back, and the brunette imagines they must be the result of her first- weaker- tug at the former's skinny ankle.

Similarly; the impossibly tight denim of the younger woman's jeans is patterned with a series of small, tufted nicks, through which grey cotton and startlingly white flesh peeks out in comparison. The Mayor smirks as she imagines that the accompanying damage to the blonde herself will have been covered by a shift in the fabric as a result of her rough jerks through the scattered shards.

The area that  _really_  serves to capture her attention however, is the scooped curve of the Sheriff's back; flimsy scarlet sliced and splayed out in two, long, curiously symmetric lines either side of the ripple of her spine. Here, thin, shallow punctures deepen, drag and flourish, as two larger, crueller shards must have pierced alabaster flesh and carved the deepening gashes that end in the form of crimson blossoms below delicate shoulder blades. From the tops of these twin lacerations, dark blood seeps slowly down; feathering out to trickle down her sides and to meet in the dip that centres her shoulder blades.

The brunette finds herself reminded of an image shown to her long ago by Blue- Mother Superior- in one of the curious religious texts obtained by the nuns in this new land.

A fallen angel.

Brutally stripped of her wings.

Catching a faint glimmer from the deepest well of the lefthand wound, Regina leans in a little closer to discover a sliver of glass with its merciless edges jutting out guiltily, and she carefully scoops aside the disheveled tresses that trail across the younger woman's upper back to prevent them from obscuring her current canvas.

Inspecting the ruined backside of Emma's jeans, she surmises that  _this_  area at least is free of any embedded glass, and she lowers herself back down heavily; rocking her hips ever so slightly to stimulate the thrumming need that spreads its warm fingers up and out into her stomach.

Slipping her own fingers between the rough denim of the Sheriff's jeans and the thin chiffon- warmed by delectable body heat- of the younger woman's top; she plucks dirty scarlet up deftly; finding the twin slits that mar the teasingly translucent material, and wrenching the folds in her fists roughly to elicit a stark, ripping noise that fills the room.

The blonde's top disintegrates into ruined ribbons, and Regina allows them to flutter uselessly to the floor at her sides. Running her palm forcefully up the centre of the Sheriff's back, she leans forwards so that the soft wool covering her breasts whispers gently against abused shoulder blades, and presents the younger woman with her hand; the soft, sun-kissed flesh marred crimson.

"Do you see what you made me do?"

Her question comes out as a low purr- her hips moving sordidly all the while- and when she is refused a response, she pulls at the blonde's hair so that Emma turns her cheek angrily and allows her a glimpse of her expression.

"Answer me."

"Of course I see it! I can _feel_  'what I made you do' running down my back! Though, I'm not sure that's what _I'd_  choose to call it!"

Guttural, rough, snarled.

Regina raises an eyebrow; pain evident in the blonde's growl, and yet the latter remains seethingly compliant. Smiling softly as she watches sooty lashes clamp shut and the Sheriff's jaw ripple as she clenches her teeth, the brunette sits back and runs her other hand- unsullied and virginal- through her dark locks before plucking at at the hem of the soft, cashmere sweater she wears and pulling it gracefully over her head. She places it carefully to the side in a neat bundle, and covers the deep burgundy with the cream flutter of the camisole she'd been wearing beneath.

At the sound and scent of the Mayor shedding her clothes, the blonde's eyes crack slowly open, and the older woman offers a predatory smirk as she reaches behind herself and deftly unhooks the midnight black and soft lavender of her bra.

"What are you going to do?"

Emma murmurs quietly, and if there is any fear lacing her words- and the Mayor is fairly sure that there _is_ \- it is matched in equal part by anticipation. The brunette's smirk widens; coming to the conclusion- not for the first time- that, for for all of her flaws, the blonde never fails to rile her up in that most basic and sordid of ways.

Negating to answer, Regina simply leans forwards; allowing gentle skin-on-skin contact, but wary of pressing herself down against slick, bloodied flesh for fear of catching herself on any unseen remainders of the cause of the Sheriff's injuries. Entwining her fingers roughly into the thick hair at the younger woman's scalp, she speaks into the exposed skin of her shoulder and throat quietly.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, dear..."

Painted scarlet stretches to reveal perfect teeth as Emma shivers visibly, and the Mayor bites down purposefully at the sparsely freckled flesh of the blonde's shoulder.

She imagines the Sheriff is just itching to ask her what  _more_  she plans to do given how out of hand the situation has already become, but- for once- the younger woman remains silent and simply awaits any further explanation.

Regina traces a gentle pattern lightly over the taut skin accessible at the blonde's side as a form of positive reinforcement, releasing the tender flesh that had been clamped between her teeth and running the flat of her tongue slowly across bruising indents.

With the way that she lies, she can feel several smears of dampness dappling her lithe form from where she brushes up against the younger woman, and the thought has her moving against the soft swell of the latter's backside with greater ernest; her breathing becoming shallow and audible.

Digging cruel fingers into the series of shallow grazes that litter the small of Emma's back; she signals silently that the blonde should remain as she is; an order the Sheriff follows despite the pained hiss that escapes through her teeth.

"Look at you... Lying before me wantonly..."

The darker woman chides as she makes swift work of her dress-pants and sodden underwear; standing authoritatively over the Sheriff in nothing but the cruel spike of her heels. Her words earn her an irritable glower, but she pays this little mind; simply observing bloodied flesh from her new angle.

"... You say you want to know why I treat you so poorly?... Well, I will ask you this; what makes you believe that you deserve to be treated any  _better_?"

"I..."

"Because, so far as  _I_  see it, you yourself are severely lacking in the respect that you so adamantly demand from me... You came here tonight with an objective, Miss Swan,  _regardless_  of what you did last night... You bark and snap at me for dubbing you cheap, when it is  _you_  that opened your legs for another last night, before coming  _crawling_  to me in an outfit we both know even  _you_  wouldn't be caught dead in out in public.

You want me to 'admit' that I take issue with the fact it was the waitress you chose to play with? Fine. I will do so. I _do_  take issue with the idea that you would so fickly settle for trash when I have allowed you the pleasure of so much more..."

She hisses; stalking round so that she stands looking directly down upon tangled tresses as the younger woman remains on her stomach with her gaze moodily diverted to the cold stone on which she rests her cheek.

"You may have run with those in the past- before you came  _here_ , to _my_  town- that allowed you to bed-hop and take what you wanted... A pretty little Princess with a dirty mouth and debauched expertise, and yet seemingly so sweet and  _desirable_  with those ridiculous, _innocent_  golden curls-"

Emma closes her eyes and swallows as the heel of one of the brunette's sinfully sharp stilettos drags dangerously through the tangled cornsilk that fans out behind her

"-but such behaviour is something I will  _not_  tolerate. If you want _this_ -"

Manicured fingers trail sensually up the Mayor's delectable frame, before she once more moves round so that she stands with the legs apart over the blonde's backside

"-You have to _earn_  it... And if you  _want_  it... You may _not_  covet anything else... Not even a cheap little fling ending in confusion and strewn bedsheets... Do you understand me?"

Silence, and then the Sheriff nods once, woodenly, her mouth forming a hard, stubborn line which causes the darker woman to scowl.

"...Why _did_  you do it?"

Quieter now, but no less dangerous, and Emma glances up at her hesitantly, before replying angrily

"You were ignoring me... You were treating me like _shit_  and then blowing me off, and I didn't do anything _wrong!_... I needed to-"

"-You  _'needed'_  to? Why? Are you some teenage boy overwhelmed by hormones and insatiably?... No... Last _I_  checked, you were a grown woman... You didn't _need_  to, Emma; you  _wanted_  to... As for you and I; I have no obligation to see your needs should I not find myself wishing to do so... You will take what is _given_  to you, and you will be goddamn _grateful_  for it!"

"...That's hardly fair... I never make _you_  wait and-"

"-Fair? Why should it be  _fair_?  _Look_  at yourself... Just take a moment to analyse how this works; how we stand- and lie- right now... Honestly, dear, if I had _any_  sense, you'd not be here at all... But... I have high standards... The second you open your mouth; you fall below them- true- but you are aesthetically preferable to most here, and you have a certain level of skill..."

"You can deny you don't feel anything for me all you like, but-"

"-Enough. You wanted an answer and I have given you one. I treat you the way that I do as you have given me no reason why I shouldn't."

"You-"

"-And after your  _despicable_  behaviour and claims as to my begging of you to-"

"-But you  _did_! You-"

"-Shut up. I've heard more than enough of what you have to say-"

"Seriously?!  _Regina_ , you-"

"- _Ah!_... Quiet... Bite your tongue, dear, or I will bite it for you... Now... You have a  _choice_ , Sheriff... Either crawl out from between my legs, remain angry and full of fanciful thoughts as to your pitiful _innocence_  in all of this, and go on home to take care of that overpowering  _'need'_  by your own hand while cursing my name into the depths of your pillow... Or... Remove the rest of your clothes and act like what you are;  _mine_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait! Had to wait for inspiration to strike! Please, please, please review! Am curious what people make of this!

Following the brunette's request, the Sheriff remains silent and frozen in place; completely still, but for her teeth which flash in an angry snarl. The Mayor simply waits, thinking yet again on how this little scene would have much more place in that old world; Emma bloodied, half-naked, and entirely hers to play with.

Whether she complies with doing so or not.

Regina doesn't think the blonde will let her down, though. She can almost  _taste_  the fury that courses through the younger woman's veins at her proposal, but she imagines the loss of pride garnered from yielding to her orders will pale in comparison to the sickening feeling of failure and embarrassment that would result from skulking from the room punished and unsated.

Watching as dusky lashes squeeze shut and the Sheriff takes a couple of deep breaths, the Queen smiles as she senses victory in the younger woman's curious form of surrender.

Smiling darkly as Emma moves with some caution once more onto her back- pale hands trembling slightly as they journey down towards the clasp of her jeans- the brunette shakes her head, holding out her hand like an offering. Green eyes flash with weary distrust as the younger woman studies the proffered appendage, before she extends her own fingers hesitantly and allows the Mayor to pull her up onto her feet.

"Watch that you don't stand on any of that glass, dear. You could hurt yourself"

The brunette warns with false concern, and the blonde narrows her eyes in a way that causes the darker woman to chuckle. Raising a brow expectantly, Regina nods when the younger woman's hands fall once more to the stiff popper of her jeans. Wetting her bottom lip with her tongue- running her own fingers lightly over the smooth flesh of her stomach- she watches as the Sheriff strips herself bare with a few well-disguised grimaces.

Smirking when the younger woman's gaze falls to the glistening promise of her sex, the Queen simply shakes her head.

"Here's how this is going to work, Miss Swan: you're going to do as I say, and then I'm going to punish you."

The blonde rolls her eyes impatiently- despite the sharp sting licking white fire down her back- as though she still deems this whole exercise to be a joke, and Regina barks at her irritably.

"Do you understand?"

"...You're going to 'punish' me?"

A look of disdain framed by drying blood smattering a high cheekbone, a similar hue colouring pale skin sporadically with crimson flowers come into bloom.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I'm going to punish you."

The brunette purrs dangerously, and she muses that she hasn't felt as explicitly powerful as she does now in over twenty-eight years.

She wishes for her dungeon, and this want sends a tremor of pure lust down to her core; her sex clenching wantonly.

Her eyes darken as she plays a small fantasy through in her mind; she- the Queen- paying a visit to the scum inhabiting those doomed, windowless rooms, only to happen upon this sly, little waif with girlish curls and common tongue... To happen upon her and offer her mercy from the gallows, from the blade, so long as the disobedient young maiden can offer her a  _reason_  to show such regal kindness.

She imagines she's stripped the blonde of a corset and rags rather than denim and lace, and fantasises that the cruel scarlet marring alabaster flesh had been intentional and carried out on her order.

She wishes to string the blonde up.

She craves to make her kneel and call her her Queen.

She feels her arousal beginning to coat the insides of her thighs and looks up at the Sheriff lustfully, her breathing heavy.

"I'm going to punish you as you  _deserve_  to be punished... But first... Show me..."

"... Show you what?"

"Show me what I'm punishing you for..."

"I..."

Wary confusion clouds pale features as the blonde studies her enforcer cautiously; looking for some sort of clue, yet not sure she's going to like where it leads.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you take her?"

"Her?-"

"Ruby... Or did  _she_  take  _you_?... I find that to be unlikely, despite the way you submit so willingly to myself..."

"She... I-"

"-Show me."

"Regina, I-"

"-Shhh... Come on... It's not hard... Perhaps it'll help if we establish the scene a little..."

"-I-"

"-You were drinking... Correct?"

"... Yes..."

"Both of you? You sought Miss Lucas out, or-?"

"-No... I didn't seek her out. I went down to the Rabbit Hole and she was there with Billy..."

"With Billy?... Hmmm... Then it would seem you are rather more set in your preferences than I might have thought. Odd- wouldn't you say- to go after the young waitress?"

"... I don't  _know_  Billy. I know  _Ruby_ , and she came over and started talking to me... We talked for a while, and I _drank_  for a while too."

"She didn't?"

"She'd had plenty already."

"So _she_  approached _you_ , is that what you're saying?"

"She... No... I... I don't know... I just... It just kind of happened."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Miss Swan, such things do not just 'kind of happen'..."

"They 'kind of did' when one thing led to another and you were wrestling me out of my  _jeans_  that first time! You-"

"No. I was attracted to you. You were yelling at me. I asked you if part of the reason you found yourself so very perturbed by my presence was due to wishing to  _fuck_  me, and you called me out for my vanity... I called  _you_  out for lying... You proceeded to tell me that I 'couldn't handle it'. I was turned on, and I made the decision that I would rather put my fingers to use on  _yourself_  than to go home and take off the excruciating edge on which you'd placed me. I walked around your desk and I kissed you. You growled at me, but then you kissed back. I ran my hands up under your shirt before pulling open those ridiculously tight jeans to find you  _just_  as wet as I was. I pushed you against the bars of the cell and I fucked you standing up. Your pride got the better of you and you demanded your own turn before I let you come. You told me to get on the bed in that damp little cell and climbed on top of me. You played with me- with your hand slipped into the silk of my underwear- until I made you stop; you'd shown me no mercy until then, even though I'd bitten you _hard_  both times you'd sent me over... I  _almost_  left you to finish off your own problems yourself, but I was curious as to what you might taste like, and proceeded to find out. Good. Different to myself, but good.

So no.

It didn't  _'just happen'._.."

Regina purrs, her pupils blown to allow only a thin circlet of tawny brown as her sex thrums maddeningly.

Emma simply stares at her, dumfounded; not one to speak of things so candidly.

"You-"

"-So tell me. What happened? You crept a hand up her thigh? She whispered in your ear?... Your journey home involved quite a sordid display of want and desperation. I want to know how it happened. How you proceeded to  _get_  to that point..."

The blonde's cheeks flush as she wipes at one of the scratches to her arm nervously; feeling a little as though she is sharing her space with a steadily boring tigress.

"... She was more all over Billy than me. I said I might leave, but she asked me why I was upset. I  _wasn't_  upset and I told her so... I was... I was annoyed and confused... Ruby's, well,  _Ruby_  though, and she was suddenly a little less interested in eye-fucking Billy- which wasn't exactly _helping_  my situation- and told him she was gonna stay for a few more drinks with me... Kind of dismissively, you know?... Anyway... I... She asked me if there was something wrong with my love-life, and I kind of laughed... I mean...  _'Love'_  life?... So... Yeah... She took it to mean I needed to, you know, get laid... Which I did... And... She just kind of winked at me, and told me the guys round here must be idiots. I asked her to repeat herself- I didn't hear, I _honestly_  didn't- and she gave me this... This  _look_... And... I kind of figured she was flirting with me a little, the way Ruby does... But I ... I figured I'd just go along with it... I agreed with her that the guys around here can be idiots, and... A-and asked her what that made the _girls_... She just smiled and bought me another drink before pointing out that the Rabbit would be closing shortly... Pointed it out kind of...  _Pointedly_... Ha!..."

"You're deviating..."

"... She put her hand on my leg... We kept drinking and it kept getting higher..."

"Are you pleading innocence, dear?"

"... No..."

"No...?"

"No. I... I-I called her on it."

"Called her on it?"

"I told her not to tease me if she didn't plan on... Well... You know..."

"What did you  _say?_ "

"... Don't keep going if you don't plan on coming home with me and finishing what you've started..."

The Sheriff lowers her eyes with clear embarrassment, but the brunette doesn't bat an eyelid; simply waiting for the younger woman to continue with her story.

"... She just laughed and told me hers' was closer... We left... And... Well..."

"Well what?"

"...Regina, I-"

"-No. You will continue."

"...I stopped by the Station to pick up a bottle of... Ummm... Look, I don't drink  _at_  the Station, it's just-"

"-I'm not interested."

" _Really_? Because the other day you came in and started implying that-"

"-Miss Swan. You will do as I have asked of you and stick to the tale I have requested to hear, or so _help_  me."

"... I picked up the bottle of whisky in the cupboard because I wasn't quite drunk enough not to know that what I was doing was stupid... But... I wanted to do it anyway. I just didn't want to have to _think_  about it... Ruby waited outside and I locked up when we left... We drank while we walked... Didn't really talk much... Well, _I_  didn't... She said something about how she was glad Granny's was close as she was worried I'd change my mind and she was, uh, i-in the  _mood,_  so to speak..."

"She was aroused?"

"...Sh-she said she was wet..."

"Good. You're starting to understand our game. Continue."

"... She'd kind of kissed me outside the Station, but it was just this awkward peck... Outside Granny's it got a little more heated..."

"How?"

The brunette purrs; although she knows _this_  part of the story first hand. She wants to check she is being fed nothing but the truth however, before she ups the ante.

"... I kissed her- properly- and she slipped me her tongue... She kind of started feeling me up, and I told her to... I told her to let us in before I fucked her out in the street."

The darker woman licks her lips; not having been privy to the audio track to last night's visuals... Still... She's rutted with the Sheriff on enough occasions to fully believe Emma might have whispered such a thing.

"... She told _me_  to do it- to let us in- and I went about trying to find the key. It was in her pocket and I managed to open the door... It was hard... I didn't break away."

"Show me..."

Regina purrs, taking a step towards the blonde and tilting her jaw. She catches a flash of relief dancing within wide green eyes before the younger woman complies, and smirks against parted lips at the sheer naivety that would lead the Sheriff to believe that their game might be over.

Allowing Emma to deepen their kiss and run a palm promisingly down the flat of her stomach, she orders her to stop before slender fingers can reach their destination.

"Then what?"

"Then..."

"You stumbled up to Miss Lucas's room- making an _ungodly_  racket as you went, I am sure- and closed the door... Then what?"

"We... Well... You  _know_  what happened!"

"... Do I need to explain the rules of our game to you again, Sheriff, because I shall be  _most_  disappointed if this is the case..."

"... She closed the door, and pushed me against it... I told her I was tired of making out, and shoved her onto the bed..."

"How?"

The Mayor asks, dark eyes flickering towards the sofa.

"I... I'd rather not... I don't want to push you..."

"Why? Do you believe I'm _fooled_  into believing your sweet little submissive act? You had no qualms doing it last night, so do it now."

Hesitating as she regards the darker woman pleadingly, she finds no reprieve in the brunette's captivating stare and so does as she's told; pushing the Mayor forcefully down onto the backless chaise-lounge and climbing on top of her tentatively.

Regina calls her out on her timidity sternly;

"And did you treat Miss Lucas with such caution and care _too_ , Sheriff?"

"... No..."

"Well then-"

The Queen's words break into a choked gasp as the blonde bears down on her and runs her tongue down the promising column of her throat; scraping her teeth against the delicate bow of her clavicle in a way she rarely dares when they usually play. Smiling as Emma growls into her hair, the Mayor drinks in broken flesh and angry eyes approvingly.

"I stripped her, while she did the same to me. Ruined her shirt. She tried to kiss me again, lying under me on the bed, but I slipped in my fingers and she looked at me with her eyes all wide and surprised..."

"Go-"

But the Mayor doesn't need to remind the blonde to play along; Emma entering her roughly with two fingers- deep- and grinding her palm against her clit. Regina lets out a guttural cry- her sex clamping down on those intrusive fingers needily as her arousal continues to grow- and watches as the Sheriff pushes herself up- splayed over her thighs- and regards her cooly. She widens her eyes in a cruel imitation of the waitress as per the younger woman's description.

"I could tell from the way she was looking at me like that... That she hadn't... Hadn't, well..."

"Say it..."

"I asked her if she'd ever done it before, you know, with a girl..."

"And?"

"No... She hadn't... "

"... And?... Did you guide her gently and show her how things were done...?"

"... No..."

Regina offers a malicious grin; unsurprised by the truth, but rather that the blonde should tell it.

"Show me..."

"I..."

Again, Emma hesitates, but the look of discomfort- and the Mayor notes that a little hint of guilt lurks in there too- is overshadowed by her own growing lust and she bites her lip, before finding Regina's once more with a raw urgency that matches the sudden ruthlessness of her fingers as they go to work and cause the brunette to groan.

"I fucked her... I told her I'd give her a taste for it... I... She came quite... Quite quickly, so I-"

But the Sheriff pauses as a hard grind of her palm has the brunette crying out and shaking beneath her. Tossing back long hair and forming a slow smirk, Emma continues huskily

"-So I told her I meant it literally..."

"...How?"

A breathless purr; Regina regarding the blonde darkly as her inner-walls flutter and clamp down on soaked fingers and she rides out the aftershock of her pleasure.

Withdrawing her hand from between them slowly, Emma holds up incriminating glitter, before bringing her fingers to her mouth. Licking them lazily clean, she maintains eye contact cooly, before leaning down and coaxing the darker woman to taste the lingering arousal on her tongue.

"I asked her if she'd ever tasted herself..."

The younger woman whispers against the Mayor's parted lips.

"And?"

"She hadn't..."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes... You would have too if you'd seen the way she was looking at me..."

"Hidden innocence..."

"Mmmhmm... But a fast learner... Not the most adventurous... But points for effort..."

The blonde purrs, grinning down at the Mayor until the latter trails her fingers through a shallow gash at her side, causing her to hiss and close her eyes. She continues slowly

"She got her breath back, and then was quick to want to learn from teacher... Had a little feel up top-"

Emma smirks as Regina plays along, palming at her breast none-too-gently

"-before struggling to get her hand down between us and follow my previous lead..."

The Sheriff's breath hitches as the brunette wriggles her fingers down between them and enters her just a little.

"I... Umm... I kind of thought maybe she should learn a little more about how to play nicely with the fairer sex... And..."

Regina smirks as the younger woman blushes awkwardly, but Emma carries on regardless and pushes herself up so that she can clamber gracelessly up the sofa so that she kneels with her legs splayed wide over the Queen's chest; gripping onto the side of the sofa carefully so that she doesn't overbalance. Looking down thoughtfully, the Sheriff waits for the brunette's grin to fade and become an open flower of anticipation. Moving herself a little further forwards, she closes her eyes and runs a hand gently through the Mayor's thick hair.

"I told her to... To... Well. I told her to taste me."

"... And did you do so in that clumsy, sheepish manner?"

"... No..."

"And did you hover over her hesitantly as though afraid she might turn on you?"

"No."

"Then desist doing so now."

Swallowing, Emma lowers herself until she offers very little option but for the brunette to nuzzle her sex.

"T-taste me."

Her voice wavers, but it is an authoritative command, and her eyes slip closed as the Mayor obeys; the brunette infinitely more skilled than the waitress had been- but, then, she has done this many times before- but playing along with a tentative gentleness that differs greatly from her usual passion.

"I... I let her get me... Get me close... B-before I got off of her and... Sat across her hips again..."

The blonde moves respectively as she speaks, despite her unwillingness to let the sweet torture of the brunette's tongue come to an end.

"She was shy, but I could hear her making noise... You know... Like... She was getting off on it... I... It turned me on, and I wanted to send her over again... I wanted her to come with me..."

Emma confides, moving her hips gently as she speaks to elicit fractured gasps from each of them.

The Mayor nods; unsurprised by this admission. Over the months of fucking the young woman moving above her, she has discovered that particular turn-on for herself; Emma tending towards growled cursing and bitten back, quiet moans, whereas her own pleasure is loud and all-consuming. Her vocal reaction to the Sheriff's ministrations has garnered her a lustful response in the past; the blonde toying with her cruelly to prolong such pleasured moaning and get herself off in the process. Not that the darker woman is all too opposed to this particular little kink.

"... I told her to... Well..."

"Told her to what?"

"Told her to fuck me."

Emma finishes cooly, repositioning herself so that the Mayor has access to do just that, while she teases slick folds gently. Catching Regina's wrist as the darker woman moves to comply, she hisses into dark locks

"She said she didn't know how..."

"... Oh dear..."

"I told her it was easy..."

"A little show-me, tell-me?"

"... In a way."

The blonde nods, before pushing herself up so that she can study the Mayor; her eyes dark and her breathing telling of her need.

"I told her there was no real difference than to doing it to herself... She kind of looked away-"

"-Imagine that!"

"... I leaned in so that I could whisper in her ear..."

The Sheriff does just that

"You  _do_  fuck yourself, don't you, Ruby...?"

Regina shivers; something dark and teasing within the blonde's tone that she's never heard before.

Paying the darker woman's reaction no mind, Emma carries on unfazed; the only telling factor to her awkwardness the delicate blush that creeps across her cheeks.

"She just said my name... Kind of pleaded it... So I sat back a bit and just told her straight that  _everyone_  does it... Buck-naked and dripping onto the sheets isn't really the time to  _deny_  such a thing... I told her this was the same as that... I told her to touch me how she touched herself... She didn't move, so I... I showed her what I meant."

Sitting back now, the Sheriff holds the brunette's gaze intently, angling her hips back just a little and slipping her hand languidly down her stomach before entering herself slowly. Regina watches on silently; eyes darkening as the blonde's lashes flutter shut and her lips part slightly, the crimson splashed down the side of her face catching the firelight.

"I made sure she kept watching, sh-showing her where- _ah_ \- would get the best response... Then told  _her_  to try..."

Removing glistening fingers, the younger woman opens her eyes to look down upon the brunette and slips sex-slick didgits roughly between velvet folds; the darker woman letting out a soft noise of approval as she glides her palm up the Sheriff's thigh and teases her playfully.

Taking the hint when Emma adjusts her position once more to nip hotly at her throat and allow much easier access to her sex, Regina matches the blonde's rhythm as the latter moves wantonly above her.

Not willing to let the younger woman find release before finishing their little game, the Mayor growls into thick curls breathlessly.

"And then what? Was she able to give you what I can? What I  _could_  give you right  _now_? You may not have  _needed_  it before, Sheriff, but you need it  _now_. I can feel you shaking... How did it end?"

"I-I made her come... I made her come-"

Vigorous movement of the younger woman's hand, and the Queen cries out and bites down on the soft flesh of the blonde's shoulder; shuddering as Emma maintains slow mischief with her fingers as sweet nectar collects in her palm.

"-And then I rode her... I rode her and I ca-"

The blonde moves to reenact the finale to her perverse little scene, before crying out in surprise as the darker woman bucks her off without warning and sends her tumbling onto the floor with a pained yelp.

Glaring up at the brunette furiously- her cheeks flushed as much with arousal as they are with anger- Emma barks at her hoarsely

"What the _fuck,_  Regina?!"

"... What? Something wrong, dear?"

"You- I- You-... I was  _this_  close!"

"I know... But we're _done_  with that now. It's time for your punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will finish this soon as I will have time again come Thursday as I have- once again- lost my job... So make me feel better with comments! Please! :)

_"I know... But we're_  done _with that now. It's time for your punishment."_

Regina smiles maliciously, her breathing still a little ragged following their adventurous activities. Emma thins her lips and glares up at the brunette angrily, but the darker woman pays such rage little mind as she pushes herself gracefully from the sofa and stands with her hands on her hips. Stalking around the Sheriff as the younger woman remains sat on the floor regarding her murderously; she makes a full circle, stopping briefly when contemplating the dark blood decorating the blonde's back, before facing her once more with a dangerous grin.

"Get up."

"Regina..."

Emma growls, but the brunette holds up her hand in a request for silence and plucks a throw from the nearby armchair; draping it over the sofa to protect plush upholstery from becoming stained with the younger woman's blood.

"Come on, dear, it's a _simple_  enough thing to ask..."

Regina purrs gently, while finding great amusement in the wary cast of the Sheriff's gaze.

Finally, Emma obeys; pushing herself up with a wince and regarding the darker woman cautiously.

"Lie down. On your stomach."

The Mayor waits, but the younger woman hesitates; wide eyes flickering from the sofa before darting back to Regina.

"... I'm bleeding..."

"Yes, dear, I know. Why do you think I put down the throw? I-"

"-No... I mean... My 'punishment'... What are-"

"-Hush!... Shhh... That you should have caught your cheek and the side of your hand there is, indeed, unfortunate, but that  _was_  an accident, Miss Swan... I'm not about to have word spread around town as to what I get up to in the privacy of my own home... You'll not leave here in any worse of a state than you are now... Why... Are you  _scared_?"

" _No._.."

Emma snarls moodily and pads stiffly towards the sofa.

Nodding encouragingly as green eyes flicker up at her briefly, Regina smiles as the younger woman lowers herself down to lie on the sofa; cushioning her cheek in the crook of her elbow. Pulling long hair out of the way and laying it over the peak of the blonde's shoulder, the brunette runs her hand lightly down the Sheriff's back- skimming around various nicks and grazes- before palming the soft round of her ass. Watching sooty lashes flutter closed, her smile widens and she runs her hand lower so that it rests on the inside of the blonde's thigh. Pushing gently, she offers a small noise of approval when Emma spreads her legs a little in response, and nips at her bottom lip as she studies glistening evidence of just how deeply their little reenactment has affected the Sheriff.

Skimming her fingers teasingly closer to the blonde's heat, the latter whimpers and Regina chuckles darkly.

"I'm sorry... Am I not giving you what you want?"

"Regina, come on, just-"

"-I suppose I  _should_  take care of you, Sheriff..."

The younger woman spreads her legs a little more as a form of invite and the Mayor throws her head back and laughs.

"Not  _quite_  what I mean, dear... As you said yourself; you're bleeding... And, misbehaving little minx of not, I would find myself faced with the unfavourable notion of guilt should anything nasty become of it."

"... I am _so_  sure."

"Careful with that spiteful tongue, Miss Swan, or I might very well snip it out."

"... Pretty sure you prefer me  _with_  it."

"... Hmmm..."

Regina sighs, leaning down and blowing lightly down onto the wetness that coats the younger woman's upper thighs to elicit a sharp intake of breath and pretty little ripple of muscle.

"True... I  _do_  feel  _marvellously_  sated..."

"Bitch..."

"Sheriff!"

A small tap against the shallow nicks that pattern the younger woman's left ass-cheek, before Regina grabs hold either side of skinny hips and yanks the blonde down the sofa to the accompaniment of a surprised yelp; repositioning her so that she lies forward with her knees coming to rest on the cold surface of the floor.

Wiggling the toe of her Louboutins between slender thighs, she kicks apart the Sheriff's legs so that her knees are spread wide, leaving her vulnerably exposed.

" _Much_  better... Stay put, dear, I won't be long..."

The brunette purrs as she stalks towards the door in an ominous clicking of heels.

"Oh, and, Miss Swan?... Don't even  _think_  about taking care of any 'pressing' business by your own hand... You understand me?... You cheat, and I'll know... I'll  _always_  know."

The blonde growls something unintelligible into the flesh of her bicep in response; her face hidden beneath her hair and pressed into her arm.

She listens to the telling click of the door being pushed shut and the soft fall of the lock.

And then silence.

Biting down on the inside of her arm, she waits; her knees aching as sharp bone rests heavily against cold flagstone.

She tries to think of anything by the thrumming of her sex.

 _Anything_  but the bitter-sweet ache low in her stomach as her inner muscles flutter on a cruel brink.

_Bitch..._

She tries to sway her hips slightly in a futile hope for even a  _little_  friction, but doing so serves her nothing but frustration.

She wonders what her punishment is going to be.

Wonders what it would be should Regina come back to find her with her hand between her legs... With two fingers curled sweetly up, while her palm-

_Quit it! For fuck's sake!_

Wonders if the brunette has left the room at _all,_  or if she's stood silently resting against the door and watching her.

_Don't be ridiculous..._

She feels her skin prickle as her muscles pull painfully taut in response to the image they would create, but refuses to raise her head and look behind her.

Her breathing becomes ragged as she bites down harder on soft flesh.

She can taste her heartbeat.

Seconds tick by- heralded by a silver clock that rests on the Mayor's desk- but otherwise, there is nothing but silence.

And the thrumming of her blood.

And the stinging of the marks marring the sex-slick vulnerability of her bare flesh.

_What the fuck is she-_

But she stills; the quiet rasp on the lock seeming to echo around the room, and Emma nips at her arm just that little bit harder in reprimand as hopeful relief floods sickeningly through her system.

"Only me..."

Regina purrs, and she smirks as she doubts this serves to make Emma feel a whole lot more at ease. Cocking her head to the side as she approaches the sofa, she takes in the tense pull to the younger woman's limbs and allows her smile to soften ever so slightly as she deduces that the blonde has refrained from giving in to her unruly nature and disobeying her request to remain in position.

Her smile falters when she realises she is without a table on which to place the items in her hands.

Sighing, she sets them gently down on the ground, before pulling over her office chair and taking a seat before the exquisite scene the blonde proposes.

"... I want you to  _learn_  from you mistakes, Miss Swan... That's why I'm doing this... If I had no interest in teaching you how better to please me .. I wouldn't waste my time..."

Emma doesn't exhibit any sign of reaction, but Regina takes the mere fact that she remains submissively prone to speak volumes. This entire scenario is rather surreal, but, while this darker form of pleasure is something they have previously never discussed, she supposes she can't find herself all _too_  surprised that it works for them... It had simply been a case of finding the right catalyst to set such heightened games in motion.

Leaning forward in her chair, the brunette picks up one of the items she has placed on the floor and studies it pensively. Glancing back up at the Sheriff, she lets out a low hum of amusement before rising gracefully and moving so that she stands behind the blonde; running her hand gently down the latter's side to rest between the sharp peak of her hip and the soft fabric of the throw. Lowering herself down so that she can better access the younger woman's need, she blows down gently once more, before running the tapered tip of the silver vibrator in her hand up the Sheriff's inner thigh with a sinful smirk as Emma twitches violently in response.

Dragging slender silver ever higher, the brunette finds her own need building as she watches the blonde's sex clench desperately and new moisture collecting to glisten damningly an inch or so from her dangerous smile.

" _Maybe_ , dear... You'll think back to this evening the next time you claim just how  _badly_  you need release..."

Emma offers no response, save for the uncontrollable twitching of the muscle that lines her inner thighs, and the Mayor supposes this is probably wise.

Taking a twisted form of pity on the blonde, Regina slips the toy slickly into place and laughs softly as she catches a low mewl dampened by soft flesh.

Switching the bullet on low, she takes a seat back in her voyeur's chair and watches intently as the younger woman begins to move her hips; her breathing noticeably heavier.

"I suggest you remain quite  _still,_  dear... Else this is going to prove  _quite_  painful..."

She warns lightly, picking up a sharp pair of tweezers and a small bowl from beside her seat. Catching the Sheriff's confused 'huh?' from between sordid panting, she elaborates as she pinches one of the few larger fragments of cruel glass between gleaming, needle-point teeth and plucks the crude sliver from broken flesh briskly.

" _Ah!_ "

Emma growls; the brunette's careless ministration of nursing causing the glass to catch and slice a little higher on its way out.

"Hold _still_ , and that won't happen again..."

Regina smirks; deftly dabbing up fresh blood with a damp cloth, before going to work cleaning up previous scarlet tracks.

"Very good..."

She purrs as Emma struggles to remain in place; the occasional bitten back groan just as telling as the blanched knuckles of her fists. Leaning forward to whisper hotly in the blonde's ear, Regina runs the sharp points of the tweezers gently over the unmarked flesh at the Sheriff's side.

"Don't let yourself go over, dear... All that  _shaking_ , and I might very well  _slip!_...  _Careful_  now..."

"Please... I can't..."

"You  _can't_? Oh, Miss Swan... I think you _can_... I think you can keep yourself from coming if you really  _try_... It's _hard_ , I'm sure... And having been denied your chance for quite a while now, I'm sure you're so  _close_  it's getting a little uncomfortable... Am I right?"

"... Regina..."

"Yes... I imagine if I were to slip my hand between your shaking legs and offer just the  _smallest_  bit of help... Just the  _sweetest_  caress where you need it-"

"- _Fuck_! Regina! come  _on_ -"

"-Well... I'm sure you'd have no trouble at _all_... I'm sure you'd feel all  _kinds_  of good... But I would advise against it, Sheriff... I  _really_  would. I highly advise you simply stay...  _Still_..."

A chocked cry as the Mayor increases the power of the bullet, but she pays this no mind; adopting a more business-like expression and going back to her meticulous task of checking over pale skin for any hidden slivers.

Still... She allows herself a moment to admire the fluttering of fragile ribs as they cast butterfly shadows over taut flesh, while the younger woman's legs begin to shake and her fists clench ever tighter.

Removing the last cruel fragment and placing down the tweezers and dish with extreme care not to be heard, Regina smiles down at the trembling young woman and runs her hand playfully over the round of her ass, before reaching for a bottle of vodka and glass of ice.

Taking a nip from the bottle and wincing, she leans down and pushes at the blonde's shoulder to prompt her to raise her head from the darkness of her hair. Kissing her deeply, she moans loudly when Emma responds passionately and pushes herself up into an awkward seated position, before pulling deftly at the thin wire leading to the humming bullet torturing her prey.

The Sheriff groans into her mouth in response as quivering silver slips out to create a quiet beat against plush fabric- hands flying into dark tresses- and the brunette smirks and dips her fingers into her glass and plucks out a small cube of ice. Bringing it blindly forwards to touch against the younger woman's stomach, she trails it coyly down, before biting the blonde's lip as the latter cries out as it brushes her clit, and pushing it swiftly between slick folds.

Teeth glittering in a sadistic grin as the Sheriff shakes against her and approaches the brink with lightning speed- the growled mantra of 'please, fuck, please, fuck!' hot in her ear- Regina allows her just a second of promising bliss... Before tipping the vodka that sloshes in her glass down the blonde's back.

This time, the cry that falls from sex-swollen lips is one of agony.

" _Fuck!_ "

The younger woman shudders, her blissful trembling replaced by shock as she regards the Mayor with a pained grimace.

"To clean your wounds,  _dear_..."

Regina offers brazenly, her eyes darkening as she studies flushed breasts and the small trickle of ice and excitement that descends slowly down the younger woman's thigh.

"What the actual  _fuck_!?"

Emma screams at her, but Regina blocks her out, pushing at pale shoulders roughly to land the Sheriff back on her stomach.

"Hold still; I'll patch the worst of this up before I go upstairs."

And she does just that; applying a few- startlingly white- steristrips to the worst of the blonde's injuries, before taping down a few squares of gauze here and there.

She does so methodically- without conversation- but she watches intently as slim limbs spasm and skinny ribs flutter with frustration. Finishing up, she adopts a carefully neutral tone; turning for the door and stalking off without waiting for an answer.

"It's growing late. Seeing as the clothes you elected to wear for this visit are now ruined, I will invite you to follow me to my bedroom and get some sleep. I will sort you out in the morning."

And with that, she's gone in a flash of perfect flesh; knowing full well that Henry's room is at the end of the corridor and that if her son were to wake for any reason and wander out onto the landing, a number of creaking floorboards between his bed and the door would herald his approach.

She greets the silence with a smirk.

Which only widens when she catches a telling rustle behind her, and Emma calls out to her angrily; teeth flashing in agitation.

"What the- Are you  _serious_?! Regina! What are you-"

"-Come. You'll feel better once you've gotten some sleep."

"But- I- you- I need to...  _Regina!_ "

"What?"

"You... You can't _leave_  me like this!"

"No?... And why's that?"

"I..."

" _Forgive_  me, dear, but was this, or was this  _not..._  Your _punishment_..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To continue or not to continue? Also... I'm now out of work, so need prompts and doodle requests. Check out my tumblr (the same name as on here, and linked on my profile) and let me know if you have any requests! Hope you enjoy, and please review! :)

Emma glares up at her from the sofa murderously- a light sheen of perspiration decorating her temples and sternum- and Regina raises an eyebrow as she contemplates the irate young woman lazily.

"Well, don't look so confused, dear, I made myself quite clear as to the nature of our little game just now..."

"But..."

The blonde growls, and the Mayor delights in the sporadic tensing of her stomach muscles as Emma's breathing remains laboured, and wide eyes glitter back at her all but black.

"Enough. Either come with me to my bedroom or show yourself out, Sheriff, but make up your mind swiftly; I myself am quite worn out following all of this..."

She smirks as she remains stood naked but for her heels and leaning gently against the door; her blood buzzing with seratonin and her need deliciously sated. Nodding when Emma pushes herself irritably from the sofa, she pays the younger woman's sullenness no mind when the latter trudges towards her as moodily as she can pull of with her core still fluttering painfully, and she simply beckons her to take the lead up the stairs.

Following on like a huntress stalking her prey, Regina's eyes glisten in the semi-darkness as she drinks in scarlet grazes and the tortured glitter gleaming between slender thighs that catches the moonlight streaming through the large windows lining the entrance hall.

When they enter her bedroom, she closes the door softly and eyes Emma up and down with a smile; the latter turning to face her with her brow furrowed childishly.

"You're seriously not gonna... I mean...  _Regina_ , I-"

"-Get into bed, Miss Swan."

"Okay, but  _then_  are you gonna-"

"- then, I'm going to go to sleep. I don't believe I could have made myself any clearer."

The brunette sniffs; hiding a grin as the younger woman growls angrily and stalks towards the bed. She rolls her eyes- the action hidden as she bends down to slip off her heels- at the irritable rustling of covers and angry turning of pale features to face the wall.

Licking her lips, she imagines her continual edging without reward has left the Sheriff feeling rather pent up and disappointed to say the least. Tweaking her own breast and closing her eyes as her sex responds pleasantly, she smiles, before tiptoeing gracefully over to the bed and slipping beneath the throws.

She ignores the younger woman's pointed irritable sighing with a smirk.

Just as she ignores her angry tossing and turning as the blonde strives to block out the hellish need thrumming between her legs.

She's not giving her what she wants  _that_  easily...

No.

Instead, she waits.

And, eventually, the blonde's unhappy sniffing and fidgeting becomes a little less calculated, and her frustrated movements and noises of discomfort become irregular and interspersed by tellingly even breathing.

Smiling cattily in the darkness, Regina rolls over to study the blonde; sharp features illuminated by a full moon.

The Sheriff lies on her back with one hand fisted close to her cheek and the other guiltily resting across her left breast. Chuckling silently, the brunette lowers the covers carefully so that they lie exposed and bathed in indigo.

The blonde's legs are slightly parted, and Regina nips her lip as she ponders flushed flesh and swollen evidence of the younger woman's denied release from her cruel teasing.

Pondering sooty lashes, the brunette skims her fingers briskly down toned flesh before she presses down coyly on the younger woman's clit. Smirking as dusky midnight flutters, she draws a slow circle that has the Sheriff's mouth falling open to let out shuddering breath.

Slipping her hand lower, she dips two fingers easily into the blonde's slick entrance and chuckles darkly when the latter clenches her jaw and tilts her hips wantonly; Emma keeping her eyes firmly closed, but quite clearly awake by now.

_Aroused..._

Moving her fingers slowly as she rolls onto the blonde and tastes the sweet flesh at her throat hungrily, Regina smirks against strained tendons as the Sheriff's inner muscles clamp desperately around her fingers and the younger woman moans softly as she nods in encouragement.

Regina muses curiously on the fact that she can see the appeal of a vocal response to pleasure; Emma usually quiet but for husky cursing, and this new, panting, desperate version of the Sheriff exquisitely sensual to say the least.

Entering the blonde a little more roughly now, the brunette finds her own breathing becoming laboured as she watches skinny hips move and fists clenching down on virginally white sheets.

Sensing the Sheriff's extreme closeness to finally falling over the edge, Regina circles her thumb expertly, and dampens the latter's guttural cry with a passionate brushing of her lips; maintaining the brutal thrust of her ministrations as the blonde convulses beneath her.

Biting down cruelly as she trails her tongue down Emma's throat, Regina stills her hand as the younger woman's shaking becomes sporadic and violent; the latter clenching her jaw and whimpering softly.

Withdrawing her fingers, the brunette smiles as she watches the Sheriff curl up into a protective ball and strive to regulate her breathing. Stroking long hair gently, she shuffles her limbs to get a little more comfortable herself and studies sex-slick features illuminated by moonlight.

"Don't you _ever_  complain about me ignoring you again, do you understand me?... Don't you  _ever_  go off and attempt to find a substitute... There _is_  no substitute... Do you hear?"

"... I... fuck..."

Emma sighs blissfully; rolling onto her back and panting quietly with a small smile.

"Miss Swan..."

"... Huh?... Oh... Yes... Yeah, I hear."

The younger woman mutters, and Regina rolls her eyes, before leaning over and swiping at dried blood marring the former's pale cheek gently.

"... Good."

She purrs; finally taking a step back from the role she has fallen into tonight as she remembers- with more than a little regret- that she isn't the Evil Queen here in Storybrooke, but simply Regina.

As if on cue, Emma whispers quietly.

"Hey, Regina..."

"...Yes?"

"About tonight... I... I mean, it was... Heavy... You know?"

"Heavy?"

"... You don't think so? I mean... I... With the blood, and with the-"

"-Yes, I see what you mean... Are you... Does it hurt?"

"Not a lot... And as you said, it was an accident..."

"... Yes... But..."

"But what?"

"... The outcome was... Well..."

"... Hot?"

"Yes."

"... Yeah..."

"I hadn't realised you would be open to... Well..."

"No... me neither... But..."

"You are..."

"Well..."

"Miss Swan... I believe you should stop fretting as to my lack of interest and attention..."

"Right... I'll just start worrying about the  _alternative!_ "

"Don't get smart with me... You  _want_  it...And you want it how _I_  give it..."

"... Right..."

"Good... Now... If you would please see to my second revelation..."

"Huh?"

"I... Hmmm... Have seen the appeal you find in listening to how you affect me... That was quite a show you just put on, dear... And I-"

But she trails off and simply smiles and closes her eyes; Emma crawling obediently down the bed and spreading her legs gently with that unlikely sense of submission the Mayor decides she could get used to.

_And such a lovely, hidden trait is just begging to be explored..._


End file.
